The present invention relates to a technology for distributing an image photographed at a remote location.
Advancement of an IP network toward a broad band in recent years has increased a number of services of rich contents in a world size. An image distribution service of a live camera through WWW is one of the services. Now, a system using a live camera and an image distributing server exists all over the world, and a user who is a client can receive the image distribution by accessing the camera. Also, recently, the number of systems has been increasing in which control of a camera can be remotely executed, such as the control of a photograph direction of a camera or the control of zoom-in/zoom-out.
As the prior art relating to this application invention, for example, there is a technology disclosed in the following patent document 1 or 2.                [Patent document 1] JP 2003-37831 A        [Patent document 2] JP 11-313304 A        